


Bang

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Guns, Possible Character Death, mystery is gonna kill some bitches, vivi is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: All the pieces fall together, but the solution to the puzzle isn't really a solution at all.





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Hellbent fucked me up.

Vivi hurt all over.

She could see the shears poised over her, the crazed eyes of the tree lady that tried to kill her dog, the baseball bat that was just out of reach. At least she had diverted the attention off of Mystery. Hopefully he'd be a good dog and run for it, that at least he'd survive to make her efforts worth it.

She wouldn't be able to stop her in time.

* * *

There were few things that truly made Mystery mad anymore, things that pushed him far enough to his breaking point.

It's been a long time since he looked at the cheerful, enthusiastic girl who found him one day and insisted on adopting him, and saw the face of the grim and dangerous warrior who had come to kill him. But  _she_ knew. She knew and was fully prepared to kill Vivi, who was strong and brave but lacked the training to stand a chance like that soldier could have. 

He growled and snarled, his shape changing without even thinking about it, and he prepared to leap.

* * *

Lance never thought he'd have to use this shotgun, but then again he never thought his nephew's best friend's dog would be able to shapeshift or that said best friend would be accosted by a weird blue wood lady. He hoped his aim was still pretty sound.

Guess there was one benefit to Texas' shitty gun laws.

* * *

"Lewis."

Then Arthur fell.

He looked up at Lewis (oh god he was dead, he was dead and Arthur hadn't known, what was he going to tell the Peppers, what was he going to tell Paprika and Cayenne and Belle, and how was he going to tell anyone when he was falling and was going to die) and wondered what had happened. What had made Lewis decide to do this? What had happened to him?

What had Arthur done?

It didn't matter though. He was going to die and he would never get to find out. He was going to be denied his closure in every way.

The perfect punishment.

* * *

No.

No no no no no no no no no.

This was a mistake. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Arthur wasn't even fighting back anymore or trying to justify himself, just falling and falling and he was going to die and this time it was  _him_  who committed the crime.

The light left his heart and cracks formed, and he felt just as close to shattering as it was.

He thought this would fix it.

He couldn't move, couldn't do anything but watch for a moment that felt like an eternity.

* * *

There was a loud sound, the sound of a gunshot.

_**Bang.** _

And then, silence.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and terrible, but here you go.


End file.
